Cheveux blancs sous la lune
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre du concours officiel de HPFanfiction sur les Maraudeurs.  Les Maraudeurs viennent une nouvelle fois de ridiculiser Snape. Celui-ci craque et décide de se venger de la manière la plus ignoble qu'il soit.


**CHEVEUX BLANCS SOUS LA LUNE**

Severus avait réussi à engager la conversation avec McGonagall à deux pas de la table des Gryffindor*. Comme quoi, être préfet avait ses avantages !  
>Du coin de l'œil, il regardait ses quatre ennemis jurés déballer un colis.<br>_Son_ colis.  
>Ils riaient et contemplaient les chocolats du « cousin de James » d'un air gourmand.<br>Les imbéciles !  
>« Il faut les manger au coucher du soleil… » lisait Potter.<br>Et les autres acceptaient comme des moutons !  
>« J'en parlerai au professeur Slughorn, Snape, dit McGonagall. Merci de votre vigilance ! »<br>Il avait déjà oublié sous quel prétexte il l'avait abordée. Il ne pensait qu'à son humiliation et sa vengeance !

Deux jours plus tôt, en cours de potion, ces horribles Gryffindor s'étaient moqués de lui une fois de trop ! Il avait pourtant compris qu'ils préparaient quelque chose quand Potter s'était mis à déclamer des vers à Evans, attirant l'attention de tous, comme à son habitude. Pendant ce temps, Lupin parlait avec Slughorn à son bureau.  
>Et pourtant, il était tombé dans le piège grossier !<br>Quand Pettigrew** avait renversé sa fragile cornue, il avait quitté son chaudron des yeux pour la ramasser en grommelant des malédictions entre ses dents. Qu'es-ce que Black avait pu ajouter à sa potion à cet instant, Merlin seul le savait ! Mais le résultat avait été spectaculaire !  
>Le chaudron de Severus avait jailli dans les airs et flotté là une demi-minute sous les yeux de la classe subitement silencieuse. Puis, dans une explosion qui avait du faire trembler le château sur ses fondations, son contenu s'était éparpillé dans la pièce, recouvrant tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de plonger sous leur bureau d'une substance graisseuse ressemblant fortement à de la gomina.<br>Le plus touché avait bien sûr été Severus, placé directement sous le chaudron volant, qui avait alors dégouliné de toute part.  
>Jamais il n'oublierait les regards et, surtout, les rires qui avaient suivi.<p>

En regagnant la table des Slytherin***, il se prit à imaginer ce qui se passerait cette nuit-là. Si ses victimes avalaient ses chocolats à l'heure dite, la potion de confusion commencerait à faire effet quand la lune se lèverait.  
>La Pleine Lune…<br>Quel que soit le moyen qu'ils utilisaient pour se protéger de Lupin quand ils lui tenaient compagnie sous sa forme monstrueuse, Severus doutait fortement qu'ils fussent en mesure de l'utiliser ce soir…

Peter se faufila à l'extérieur par le trou du mur. Il regarda autour de lui mais le village était désert et silencieux.  
>Il se sentait bizarre ce soir ! Pour commencer, il avait eu toutes les peines du monde à se transformer, alors que cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était animagus. Et puis… il ne savait comment le décrire… Il avait l'impression d'être moins… rat… que d'habitude.<br>Trottant jusqu'à la porte, il reprit son apparence humaine avec difficulté et posa la main sur la poignée.  
>James et Sirius étaient dans le même état que lui, il l'avait senti.<br>Et Remus l'avait senti aussi…  
>Le loup était bien plus nerveux et agressif qu'à l'accoutumée. Il avait même tenté de mordre James à deux reprises ! Et pourtant, les deux amis avaient encouragé Peter à ouvrir la porte pour leur habituelle balade au clair de lune.<br>Il hésita un long moment. Et si, comme tout à l'heure, il mettait trop de temps à se métamorphoser une fois la porte ouverte ? Sirius et James seraient-ils capables d'empêcher Remus de se jeter sur lui ?  
>Il tourna la poignée…<p>

Pourquoi Peter ne se changeait-il pas en rat ? Il restait là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, à les regarder d'un œil morne.  
>Heureusement, le loup-garou regardait d'un autre côté et la proximité du cerf et du chien lui masquait l'odeur humaine de Peter. Mais ça ne durerait pas.<br>Sirius aboya pour ramener son ami à la réalité. Peter cligna des yeux et le regarda d'un air impuissant.  
>Merlin ! Il n'arrivait pas à se transformer !<br>Et Remus l'avait vu !  
>James s'interposa à temps pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur leur ami et le repoussa, le blessant profondément à l'épaule de ses bois.<br>Peter, abandonnant pour le moment l'idée de se métamorphoser, choisit l'option la plus intelligente : il prit ses jambes à son cou !  
>Remus, malgré son épaule saignante, sauta par-dessus James et prit le fuyard en chasse.<p>

Peter, malgré la panique qui l'envahissait, savait que Remus ne devait pas rester dans le village dans l'état incontrôlable où il se trouvait. Aussi prit-il la direction des montagnes alors qu'il y trouverait bien moins de refuges contre un loup-garou déchaîné.  
>Sirius et James s'étaient lancés à la poursuite de Remus. Au moment où celui-ci allait se jeter sur Peter, James, le plus rapide des quatre, le rattrapa et réussit à lui barrer le passage un moment.<br>« Cours ! » brama-t-il en direction de Peter.  
>Celui-ci n'avait pas attendu l'injonction – qu'il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas comprendre – et avait repris sa course plus vite que jamais.<br>Sirius les avait rejoints et se tenait face au loup, gueule ouverte, crocs menaçants. Les deux prédateurs se jaugeaient du regard. Le chien était plus large, plus massif, plus puissant. Mais le loup-garou n'avait plus rien d'humain rien ne retenait plus son instinct sauvage. D'un bond, il fut sur Sirius qui évita la morsure destinée à sa jugulaire de peu. Il ne put toutefois contrer les griffes qui lui labourèrent le museau. Aboyant de douleur, il se lança en avant, écrasant le loup sous sa masse.  
>Remus se dégagea aussitôt et fit quelques pas en arrière… pour buter contre James qui l'attendait, bois baissés en position de défense. Il grogna, menaçant, mais l'autre ne bougea pas.<br>Le chemin était bloqué ! Devant lui, le chien. Derrière, le cerf. Ils se trouvaient à l'extérieur du village, sur un chemin montant dans la montagne. A sa droite, la pente interdisait toute escalade. A sa gauche, le vide.  
>Et, tout près, l'odeur de l'homme en fuite, de Peter, était toujours présente.<br>Remus rejeta alors la tête en arrière et poussa un long hurlement à la lune.  
>Non pas celui dont ses amis avaient l'habitude, ce cri de douleur qui vous fendait l'âme !<br>Mais un hurlement de colère, d'une telle férocité qu'il glaça le cœur de tous les villageois qui l'entendirent. Nombreux furent ceux qui se découvrirent de nouveaux cheveux blancs le lendemain matin !

Mais Sirius et James n'avaient pas bougé. Et Peter avait continué à courir, redescendant vers le refuge qu'était le village par un autre chemin. Peut-être eut-il mieux fallu qu'il essayât à nouveau de se métamorphoser. Sous sa forme de rat, il eut été à l'abri du loup-garou. Mais pour cela, il lui aurait fallu s'arrêter de courir…  
>Sur le sentier, James s'approchait lentement de Remus, toujours protégé de ses bois. S'accordant d'un coup d'œil avec Sirius, ils avaient décidé de guider leur ami jusqu'à une caverne, plus haut dans la montagne, où ils pourraient le garder jusqu'au coucher de la lune.<br>Mais, alors que les bois de James le poussaient fermement, Remus se dégagea et sauta dans le vide !  
>« Non ! » aboya Sirius, atterré.<br>Sur le chemin qu'ils surplombaient, le loup gisait, immobile.  
>Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi cet acte inconsidéré ?<br>Les deux animagi dévalèrent le sentier, priant intérieurement pour que leur ami fût encore vivant.  
>Mais tous deux mésestimaient la résistance des loups-garous !<br>Alors qu'ils passaient le virage en épingle, Remus remua et, en un instant, fut sur ses pattes. Sans un regard vers eux, il fonça en direction du village que Peter venait d'atteindre.

Peter s'apprêtait à s'arrêter un moment pour souffler. Il espérait que Sirius et James avaient réussi à maîtriser Remus à présent. Mais, alors qu'il s'engageait dans la rue principale, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la montagne et oublia aussitôt toute idée de repos.  
>Le loup-garou courait à toute vitesse, son regard sauvage rivé sur lui. Loin derrière, le chien et le cerf étaient immobiles à un coude du sentier.<br>Pas le temps de se demander ce qui s'était passé là-haut ! S'efforçant d'oublier ses poumons en feu et le poids infini de ses jambes, Peter reprit le chemin de la Cabane Hurlante.  
>Sirius et James avaient eu le temps de voir l'horrible angle que prenait l'une des pattes de Remus avant que celui-ci ne se relevât. Et la surprise les avait cloués sur place. Même avec un membre brisé, la folie meurtrière du loup était la plus forte et il courait presque aussi vite qu'avant ! La douleur devait alimenter sa sauvagerie.<br>Mais ils avaient également vu Peter et, malgré la distance, son visage se décomposant.  
>Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là !<br>Si Remus le rattrapait…

Alors qu'ils entraient dans le village, ils distinguèrent la silhouette de Peter qui entrait dans la Cabane, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui.  
>Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi ne s'enfermait-il pas à l'intérieur ? Remus passait la clôture et serait sur lui un instant plus tard !<br>Quand ils atteignirent la Cabane à leur tour ce fut pour trouver Remus, apparemment seul, s'acharnant sur une armoire. Peter n'avait pas pris le temps – ni le risque – de déverrouiller la porte qui donnait sur l'intérieur de la maison et s'était réfugié dans le seul abri possible, qu'il avait fermé magiquement juste à temps. Mais si Remus continuait à attaquer le meuble, l'abri n'en serait bientôt plus un. Déjà, une planche s'était déplacée et Peter put voir ses amis se ruer à l'intérieur.  
>« Non ! hurla-t-il. Sortez ! Ressortez ! »<br>Sirius et James se figèrent.  
>« Refermez la porte ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir ! »<br>Mais Remus avait presque arraché la planche branlante.  
>« Faites ce que je vous dis, bon sang ! On ne peut pas le laisser aller dans le village ! »<br>Ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! Ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner Peter !  
>Sirius était celui qui avait le plus de chance contre Remus dans cet espace restreint où le corps à corps était de mise. James le savait et il s'élança à l'extérieur. Fermant la porte du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il reprit sa forme humaine une seconde avant de verrouiller la porte.<br>A l'intérieur, il entendait des bruits de combats. Si seulement il pouvait voir ce qui se passait !  
>« Peter ! appela-t-il. Peter !<br>– Ca va ! lui répondit la voix rauque de frayeur et d'épuisement. Toujours là…  
>– Et Sirius ?<br>– Il tient le coup ! Remus ne veut pas se calmer. Il a senti ton odeur dès que tu as changé et il a essayé d'aller sur la porte. Sirius l'a bloqué ! Il… Non !  
>– Quoi ? »<br>Seuls les grognements des deux animaux lui répondirent. La lutte continuait.  
>« Peter ! Parle moi !<br>– J'ai cru qu'il avait été mordu. Mais non… Remus a une jambe brisée, on dirait. Il prend moins bien appui pour attaquer. »  
>Le craquement de bois, suivi d'un cri de Peter.<br>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Peter ? »  
>Une masse qui tombait au sol. Des grognements.<br>« Peter ! Réponds-moi !  
>− Il a réussi à enfoncer la porte de l'armoire… répondit une voix blanche. Je ne peux plus bouger. Sirius l'a envoyé valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. »<br>Des bruits de lutte.  
>« Sirius ! Attrape le par la nuque ! »<br>Le hurlement de fureur se fit à nouveau entendre, hurlement qui se changea tout à coup en un cri de douleur.  
>Le cri d'un homme !<br>James se retourna et regarda le ciel.  
>Derrière lui, la lune avait disparu.<p>

Il hésita un long moment avant de rouvrir la porte. Ce fut l'appel de Peter qui le décida.  
>Une faible lueur provenait de la baguette de celui-ci, trop affaibli pour conjurer qui lumière plus puissante. Elle lui révéla deux corps sanglants couverts de nombreuses blessures.<br>« Sirius ! »  
>James se précipita vers le grand chien dont les crocs étaient encore plantés dans la nuque de son ami. Il lui ouvrit la gueule avec délicatesse et le secoua doucement.<br>« Sirius ! Réveille-toi ! Tu dois te transformer ! On ne peut pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie comme ça ! »  
>Le chien ouvrit les yeux et, au prix d'un effort considérable, redevint lui-même.<br>Pendant ce temps, Peter avait réussi à s'extirper de sa cachette et s'était penché sur Remus. En plus de ses nombreuses blessures mineures dues à son combat avec Sirius, il souffrait d'une profonde morsure à la nuque, par où le chien l'avait attrapé pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire, d'une entaille importante à l'épaule droite – le bras semblait prêt à se détacher – et d'une fracture à la cuisse gauche. Malgré la douleur, malgré le sang perdu, il était toujours conscient. Peter eut préféré qu'il tournât de l'œil : le transport jusqu'au château serait difficile.  
>« Sirius… murmura Remus à Peter. Je ne l'ai pas…<br>– Aucune morsure, ne t'inquiète pas ! répondit Peter, rassurant. Il se remettra vite. »  
>Remus lui fit un faible sourire et sombra dans l'inconscience.<p>

Malgré ses dénégations, l'infirmière se douta bien que les blessures de Black étaient dues à son ami loup-garou. Ce qu'elle ne s'expliqua pas, en revanche, fut l'étrange morsure de Lupin. Comment avait-il pu rencontrer une créature capable de la lui infliger dans la Cabane Hurlante ? Bien sûr, le garçon ne se souvenant de rien, inutile de le lui demander !  
>Décidément, ces quatre garçons lui donnaient plus de travail que tout le reste de l'école mis ensemble !<p>

Quand il vit seulement deux de ses quatre ennemis en cours le lendemain, Severus Snape eut l'espoir fou que son plan avait en partie réussi. S'il ne s'était débarrassé que de Black, c'était déjà une victoire !  
>Hélas ! Tous ses rêves s'écroulèrent quand les deux Gryffindor restants quittèrent l'infirmerie le lendemain, indemnes et ravis de leur aventure.<br>Il n'avait pas remarqué les quelques cheveux blancs qui avaient fait leur apparition sur les crânes de Potter, Black et Pettigrew.

* Gryffindor ~ Gryffondor  
>** Peter Pettigrew ~ Peter Pettigrow<br>*** Slytherin ~ Serpentard


End file.
